Will Schuester
William "Will" Schuester ist Spanischlehrer und Leiter des Glee Clubs an der William McKinley High School. Er war mit Terri verheiratet, doch als er herausfand, dass sie ihn wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft angelogen hatte, ließ er sich von ihr scheiden. Er wird von Matthew Morrison porträtiert. Biografie Will ist der Leiter von New Directions und der Spanischlehrer an der William McKinley High School. Er war selbst im Glee-Club als er noch zur High School ging und trat danach einer Boy-Band bei. Nachdem sich die Band aufgelöst hatte, machte er seinen Abschluss an einem College, endete dann aber als Spanischlehrer. Mit seiner jetzigen Frau, Terri Schuester, ist er seit der High School zusammen, trennt sich aber von ihr, als er herausfindet dass sie ihre Schwangerschaft nur vorgetäuscht hatte. Er ist eng mit seinen Lehrerkollegen, dem Football-Coach Ken Tanaka und der Vertrauenslehrerin Emma Pillsbury befreundet. Mit der Cheerios-Trainerin, Sue Sylvester, kommt er nicht gut aus, da sie mehrfach versucht hat, seinen Glee Club aufzulösen. 'Staffel Eins' Will wird als der nette und hilfsbereite Spanisch Lehrer an der William McKinley High School vorgestellt. An seinem Weg zum Unterricht sieht er sich den Trophäenschrank an und entdeckt dabei die Urkunde für die frühere Glee-Leiterin Lillian Adler. Er erinnert sich daran, wie viel Spaß er hatte, als er noch zur High School ging und im Glee-Club war. Er beschließt den Club zu übernehmen, nachdem der ehemalige Glee-Coach, Sandy Ryerson, wegen unsittlicher Berührung eines Schülers gefeuert wurde. Obwohl der Direktor von dieser Idee nicht gerade angetan ist, ebenfalls nicht begeistert ist Cheerios-Coach Sue Sylvester, übernimmt Will den Job und startet mit den Bewerbungen. Leider bewerben sich nur fünf Schüler: Der extravagante Kurt Hummel, die schüchterne und stotternde Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, der an den Rollstuhl gefesselt ist, die "Diva" Mercedes Jones und die nach Anerkennung suchende Rachel Berry. Trotz der Tatsache, dass alle tolle musikalische Talente sind, läuft die erste Probe ziemlich schlecht. Will hat dem Rektor außerdem versprechen müssen, dass er es bis in die "Nationals" schafft, ansonsten ist der Club gestrichen. Will entdeckt ein Talent unter den Footballspielern, Finn Hudson, als der unter der Dusche singt. Als sich aber nach seiner Ansprache vor der gesamten Mannschaft niemand für den Glee Club meldet, beschließt er, ein wenig nachzuhelfen. Er schiebt Finn ein Päckchen Marihuana, dass er von Sandy als Probe bekommen hat, da der es nun verkauft, unter und konfrontiert ihn danach damit. Finn nimmt Wills Angebot an, es seiner Mutter nicht zu erzählen, wenn er dem Glee-Club beitritt. Zur selben Zeit geht es in Wills Privatleben ziemlich rund, seine Frau, Terri, erzählt ihm dass sie schwanger ist. Ihm wird dann klar, dass er sich ein Kind mit seinem niedrigen Lehrergehalt nicht leisten kann und ist kurz davor, seinen Job und somit auch den Glee-Club hinzuschmeißen. Aber dank Emma, die schon lange heimlich ihn Will verliebt ist, die ihm gut zuredet und dank der guten Performance des Songs Don't Stop Believin' der Glee-Kids lässt er sich noch einmal zum Bleiben überreden. Er nimmt dann außerdem noch einen Nebenjob als Hausmeister an der Schule an. Obwohl das Geld knapp ist, ist Will gezwungen ein neues Haus für Terri und das Baby zu kaufen. Inzwischen stellt sich heraus dass Terri gar nicht schwanger ist sondern, sie hat nur eine "hysterische" Schwangeschaft - sie wünscht sich ein Baby so sehr dass ihr Körper die typischen Symptome zeigt. Anstatt die Wahrheit vor Will zuzugeben, lässt sie Will in dem Glauben sie sei schwanger, und versucht ihre Lüge in Wirklichkeit zu wandeln indem sie so oft als nur möglich mit ihm schläft. Als Terri von Quinns Schwangerschaft erfährt, bringt sie Quinn dazu das Baby nach der Geburt ihr zu geben. Unterdessen hat der Glee Club einige Schwierigkeiten, hauptsächlich mit Sue, die ständig versucht den Club zu torpedieren um das Budget der Cheerios ein wenig aufzubessern. Sie schleust dazu sogar ein paar Spione unter die Glee Kids und wird in Spielverderberspiele zum Co-Leiter. Will schließt mit ihr einen Deal ab damit sie zurücktritt, jedoch bricht sie danach ihre Abmachung als sie die Songliste für die Sectionals an die Konkurrenten weiterleitet, mit der Hoffnung, dass die Juroren glauben Will's Gruppe hätte betrogen und sie somit vom Wettbewerb disqualifiziert würden. Wills Lage verschlimmert sich jedoch beträchtlich als er die Wahrheit über Terris Schwangerschaft herausfindet. Als er in Terris Schubladen nach etwas sucht findet er ihre Schwangerschaftspolster, wodurch ihm klar wir dass er von seiner Frau betrogen wird. Er konfrontiert Terri damit, die zugibt ihn wegen des Babys belogen zu haben, weil sie Angst hatte er würde sie verlassen wenn er von der Wahrheit erfährt. Geschockt von der Skrupellosigkeit seiner Frau verlässt er sie sofort. Er geht zum schlafen in die Schule wo er einen Stapel von Matratzen vorfindet, die die Glee Kids nach dem Dreh eines Werbespots von einem Matratzen Laden bekamen. Will nimmt sich eine um darauf die Nacht zu verbringen. Später verwendet Sue den Werbespot als vorwand die Kids von den Sectionals auszuschließen, da sie Matratzen als Bezahlung für den Werbespot annahmen, was sie vom Amateur zum Professionellen-Status aufsteigen lässt. Da Will jedoch nicht möchte dass die Kids nur weil er eine Matratze benutzte ausgeschlossen werden tritt er als Leiter zurück, die restlichen Matratzen werden zurückgeschickt und die Teilnahme am ist wieder möglich. Später während Alles steht auf dem Spiel, geht Will in seine alte Wohnung um etwas zu holen, und trifft dabei ungewollt auf Terri. Sie informiert ihn dass sie jetzt bei einem Therapeuten ist, Will sagt ihr dass er ihr das beste wünscht er jedoch nicht mehr die selben Gefühle hat, die er ehemals hatte. Als die Sectionals immer näher kommen sucht Will für einen Ersatz da er ja für den Wettbewerb gesperrt ist. Er ist jedoch verwundert als sich Emma dafür annimmt, da dieser an dem selben Tag stattfindet wie ihre Hochzeit mit Ken. Während des Wettkampfs erfährt Will dass die anderen Teilnehmer all ire Songs kopieren, was seine Vermutung, Sue würde die Songliste zu den anderen Schulen durchsickern lassen, bestätigt. Nachdem er Sue damit konfrontiert, überredet er Finn wieder zurück in den Glee Club zu kommen, da die, nach diesem Schock, einen Anführer brauchen. Er lauscht dem Auftritt seiner Kids über Emmas Handy, was ihn zu Freudentränen bringt. Nachdem Sues Machenschaften ans Licht kommen ist Will sehr erfreut zu hören dass sie für fünf Monate suspendiert wird. Währenddessen findet er jedoch heraus dass Ken Emma am Altar sitzen lies weil sie Will erneut ihm vorzog. Emma beschließt nach all dem, ihren Job zu kündigen, als sie jedoch die Schule verlässt stoppt Will sie und sie küssen sich zum ersten mal. In Hallo Hölle! sieht man dass Emma und Will schlussendlich eine Beziehung beginnen. Als Will herausfindet, dass Jesse St. James ein Mitglied von Vocal Adrenaline beginnt mit Rachel zu flirten, konfrontiert er deren Coach, Shelby Corcoran damit, doch die beiden enden schnell in Wills Wohnung wo sie sich küssen. Als Emma herausfindet dass Hello Again, der Song den Will als "ihren" Song bezeichnete, eigentlich der von ihm und Terri ist, realisiert sie dass er noch nicht über Terri hinweg ist. In The Power of Madonna bekommt Will das Gespräch der Mädchen mit, und ihm wird klar, dass fast alle der New Directions Jungs gar keine Rücksicht auf die Gefühle der Mädchen nehmen, daher beschließt er, nachdem er von Sue dazu inspiriert wurde, in dieser Woche, die Kinder Madonna Songs performen zu lassen. Dadurch sollen die Jungs lernen Respekt vor den Mädchen zu haben. Emma, die kurz vorher ein Gespräch mit Sue hatte und diese ihr sagte, dass Emma keine Kontrolle über Körper hat und es deshalb nicht verdient, dass auch in ihrem Büro Madonna Songs gespielt werden, beschließt zu handeln wie Madonna, und macht Will das Angebot sie zu entjungfern. Sie singen später zu Like a Virgin, Emma erkennt jedoch das sie doch nicht bereit ist und flieht an diesem Abend. Will entschuldigt sich, genau wie Emma, er meint sie sollten versuchen miteinander auszugehen, wenn seine Scheidung mit Terri offiziell ist. In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg bucht Sue die Aula für die Cheerleader Proben, weshalb sich Will einen anderen Ort suchen muss wo er mit den Kids proben kann. Als er in einer Rollschuhbahn auf April trifft und herausfindet, dass sie die Besitzerin ist seit sie die Geliebte von einem reichen Großindustriellen ist. Er erzählt von seinem Problem worauf ihm April die Bahn als Probeort anbietet. Er erzählt ihr danach dass er sein Apartment vermieten möchte, April springt sofort darauf an und kommt mit ihm um sich die Wohnung anzusehen. Zuerst besteht Will darauf dass sie auf der Coach schläft jedoch während sie One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home geht sie mit ihm ins Bett ohne Widerrede von Will. Doch danach entscheidet Will dass er April nicht noch einmal hier behalten möchte und meint sie sie mehr wert als die heimliche Geliebte eines reichen Mannes zu sein. Später kommt April zurück und kauft kurzerhand die Schulaula für den Glee Club mit dem Geld bezahlt das sie von ihrem Geliebten erhalten hat um deren Affaire geheim zu halten. In Schlechter Ruf erstellt jemand eine Gliste auf der die Glee Mitglieder nach ihrer sexuellen Freizügigkeit aufgestellt sind. Will muss nun den Ersteller der Liste finden ansonsten wird der Club von Figgins gestrichen. Er befragt alle Kids einzeln doch keiner gibt es zu. Will stellt nun die Aufgabe einen Song mit einem schlechten Ruf auszusuchen, er gibr Ice Ice Baby von Vanilla Ice als Beispiel. Sue erzählt inzwischen Emma dass Will mit Shelby Corcoran rumgemacht und mit April Rhodes geschalfen hat und bringt sie dazu ihn damit zu konfrontieren und vor der gesamten Lehrerschaft bloszustellen. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr, doch sie sagt dass sie sich mit ihm keine Beziehung mehr vorstelleb kann. Während er Emmas Büro verlässt bemerkt er wie unglücklich Quinn wodurch er vermutet dass sie hinter der Gliste steckt, was sich, als er sie darauf anspricht, auch als wahr erweist. Will lügt Figgins danach an dass er den Ersteller nicht gefunden hat aber keine Glisten mehr veröffentlicht wurden was Figgins durchgehen lässt und der Glee Club bleibt bestehen. In Guter Ruf weist Rachel Will darauf hin dass der Großteil der Kids bei den Proben nicht mehr mitsingen, deshalb stellt Will die Aufgabe dass jeder einen Song singen soll der deren Gefühle am besten darstellt. In Der Traum macht Musik kommt Wills alter Konkurrent aus der High School, Bryan Ryan, an die Schule, allerdings soll er den Glee Club prüfen und ihn womöglich schießen um Kosten zu sparen. Will überredet ihn wieder seine alten Träume zu verfolgen. Sie bewerben sich beide für ein Musical, mit demselben Song. Will bekommt die Hauptrolle wodurch Bryan beschließt den Club zu schließen. Will über lässt Bryan die Rolle um Glee zu erhalten. In Viel Theater! gibt Will die Aufgabe Songs von "Gaga" zu performen, da die Jungs (ausgenommen von Kurt) damit nichts anfangen können, performen diese einen Song von KISS. In Im Takt der Angst gibt er den Kids die Aufgabe eine Funk Nummer zu singen. Will hat es satt ständig von Sue rumgeschubst zu werden und versucht es ihr heimzuzahlen, er bringt sie dazu sich mit ihm zu verabreden. Als er jedoch nicht zu dem Date auftaucht ist Sue am Boden zerstört und gibt sogar die Cheerios auf. Als Will herausfindet das viele Cheerleader ihre Stipendien verlieren würden falls sie die bevorstehenden Meisterschaften nicht gewinnen, fühlt sich Will schlecht und entschuldigt sich bei Sue. In Triumph oder Trauer? ist Sue ein Juror bei den Regionals was den Glee Kids Sorgen macht nicht gewinnen zu können. Als Will später mit Emma redet, macht sie ihm klar, dass gewinnen nicht alles ist, außerdem erzählt sie ihm, dass sie mit ihrem Zahnarzt eine Beziehung angefangen hat. Will schlägt vor ein Medley von Journey Songs bei den Regionals zu singen. Obwohl die Glee Kids beim Publikum gut ankommen, landen sie auf dem letzten Platz und Vocal Adrenaline auf dem ersten. In der Schule legt sich Emma mit Direktor Figgins an, da sie nicht glauben kann, dass er den Glee-Club einfach schließen will. Danach trifft sie auf Will und kann nicht glauben, dass er nicht für die Kinder kämpft. Will reagiert emotional, sagt Emma, dass er sie liebt und küsst sie schließlich. Bevor Emma darauf reagieren kann, werden die beiden von Rachel unterbrochen, die Will ins Auditorium bittet. Dort singen die Glee Kids To Sir, With Love für Will. Sue sieht bei der Performance zu und geht danach zu Figgins um dem Glee Club noch ein Jahr zu verschaffen. Sie erklärt Will dass sie ihn zwar nicht mag aber ihn als Lehrer sehr respektiert. Will verkündet die gute Nachricht dem Glee Club und singt Over the Rainbow um es zu feiern. Persönlichkeit Will ist ein sehr engagierter Mensch. Er ist sehr ergeizig und zweifelt auch hin und wieder an sich selbst. Er ist freundlich, charmant und witzig. Seine Glee Kids sind ihm so sehr ans Herz gewachsen, dass er für diese öfter seine eigenen Träume in den Hintergrund stellt. Beziehungen 'Terri Schuester' Hauptartikel: Terri-Will Beziehung Terri ist Wills Ex-Ehefrau, die beiden waren seit der High School zusammen. Als Will rausfindet, dass Terri ihm die Schwangeschaft nur vorgespielt hat und er seine Gefühle für Emma nicht mehr unterdrücken kann, lässt er sich von ihr scheiden. 'Emma Pillsbury' :Hauptartikel: Emma-Will Beziehung Emma ist heimlich in Will verliebt und er auch in sie. Die beiden werden ein Paar, doch Emma erfährt von Sue, dass Will mit Shelby Corcoran, dem Coach der Vocal Adrenaline, rum gemacht hat und das April Rhodes bei ihm im Bett geschlafen hat, trennt sie sich von ihm. Als Will sich entschuldigen will, nimmt sie die Entschuldigung nicht an des Weiteren heiratet sie ihren Zahnarzt, Carl Howell, doch Will gibt nicht auf, neue Hoffnung gibt es, als Emma und Carl sich scheiden lassen. 'Holly Holliday' :Hauptartikel: ''Holly-Will Beziehung'' Holly ist eine Ex-Freundin von Will, sie sind am Anfang glücklich gewesen, doch als Holly bemerkt das Will immer noch Gefühle für Emma hat, zieht sie sich zurück und macht mit Will Schluss. Bevor sie geht, sagt sie ihm aber noch, das Emma immer noch in ihn verliebt ist. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins * Leaving on a Jet Plane - Ouvertüre (nur im Director's Cut) * Thong Song - Remix * Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl - Balladen * Hello Again - Hallo Hölle! * Tell Me Something Good - Im Takt der Angst Staffel Zwei * Make 'Em Laugh - (The Substitute) * Sway - (Furt) * Still Got Tonight (New York) 'Solos (in Duett/Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins * Gold Digger - Jenseits von Gut und Sue (mit Mercedes und New Directions) * This Is How We Do It - Acafellas (gesungen von den Acafellas (Band)) * Poison - Acafellas (gesungen von den Acafellas (Band)) * I Wanna Sex You Up - Acafellas (gesungen von den Acafellas (Band)) * Alone - April, April (mit April Rhodes) * Bust a Move - Remix (mit New Directions) * Endless Love - Balladen (mit Rachel Berry) * Like a Virgin - The Power of Madonna (mit Emma, Santana, Finn, Rachel, und Jesse) * Fire - Liebe ist ein weiter Weg (mit April Rhodes) * One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home - Liebe ist ein weiter Weg (mit April Rhodes) * Ice Ice Baby - Schlechter Ruf (mit New Directions) * Piano Man - Der Traum macht Musik (mit Bryan Ryan) * Dream On (Song)- Der Traum macht Musik (mit Bryan Ryan) * Over the Rainbow - Triumph oder Trauer? (mit Noah Puckerman) Staffel Zwei * Toxic - (Britney/Brittany) (mit New Directions) * Singing In the Rain/Umbrella - (The Substitute) (mit New Directions und Holly Holliday) *One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer - (Blame It On The Alcohol) *Kiss - (Sexy) *Dreams (April) (Rumours) *I've Slept With You (April) (Rumours) Trivia *Sein Lieblingssong ist Bust a Move *Er ist deutscher Abstammung *Hat einen Schrank voller Westen *Bereut seine Beziehung mit Terri nicht *Besessen von der Band Journey Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Glee Club Leiter